


Well That's Not English, Patrick

by nilolay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, patrick pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay
Summary: Whisky helps Patrick write his songs. Whisky does not help Patrick write his vows (but it kinda does).





	Well That's Not English, Patrick

Patrick woke up to his alarm and to his alarm, he was not in his bed. Instead, he was at his desk. As were his yellow legal pad, favourite pen, a nearly-empty whisky bottle and several scrunched up pieces of paper. He had sat down last night to write his vows. He had clearly had a hard time. Whisky usually helped the flow of his songwriting, so he’d employed the same tactic for this task. It usually didn’t take most of the bottle, though. And he usually made it to his bed. Still, it must have helped: there was something written on the pad in front of him.

So, what had Whisky Patrick come up with? Hangover Patrick rubbed his eyes awake and squinted to focus on the legal pad. A particular marvel of Patrick’s personality that almost never had an opportunity to come out was the lack of impact alcohol consumption had on his handwriting. It would have been of great use for writing his phone number on napkins in bars if that were something he was inclined to do. Instead, it showed itself off here, rendering his heartfelt romantic eloquence clearly in his meticulous, even script: 

_David love Patrick really good._

"hAH". The sound sharpened the pain in his head. He groaned, partly in pain and partly in shame for his failure of eloquence. He held his head for a moment then slowly ran both hands down his face.

“Well that’s not English, Patrick. That’s not how you...words.”

He winced, and looked at the page again.

Ugh.

Still, it’s true. David _do_ love Patrick really good. 

David had never considered himself good at love, but he’s wrong. He hadn't been good at choosing partners in the past, perhaps. Because he wasn’t good at loving _himself_. But it hadn't taken Patrick long to learn that love actually comes really easily to David. Love made him forgive the bad treatment he got from those wrong partners. Love propelled him across continents to rescue his sister time and time again. He’s _good_ at love.

And with Patrick, though saying so for the first time was difficult, love came easier than ever for David. From the way he took the cue to kiss him when Patrick's nerve failed, through to setting his own hurt aside to support Patrick with steadfast warmth and understanding when he had to face his nerves in coming out to his parents. Easing his anxiety on The Hike and carrying him (a very little way) up a mountain (largish hill). Just in the way he made Patrick feel every day. 

David love Patrick _really_ good.

He grinned and indulged himself in an eyebrow raise and a little smug head wiggle at the dirtier implications of that sentiment. The movement caused his headache to slosh thickly around the inside of his skull, and he admonished himself.

Okay. Avoid the dirty stuff for the wedding, but yeah, okay. He could say something like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had compiled all the comments I have written on Open Fic Night works and ran them through a word cloud generator. The top five most frequently used words were:  
> (43) David  
> (39) love  
> (35) Patrick  
> (26) really  
> (25) good
> 
> Which about sums it up. So I wrote this. 
> 
> Also one of the fics I read was the excellent Cards on the Table which had a line about David imagining Patrick drafting something on a yellow legal pad, and that image was on my mind when devising this so shout out to that (also, it's brilliant: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276822)
> 
> If you liked my work, may I humbly recommend Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin, my magnum opus. It's more accessible than it sounds! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242900

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Well That’s Not English, Patrick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355352) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
